


Going Without

by maeofthedead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Absent Parents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeofthedead/pseuds/maeofthedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Armin had sensed for a long while that something was off about his family. From the way any adult he came in contact with gave him a pitying look, to the mere fact that he only possessed a grandfather, but no father to speak of. Nor a mother for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Without

Armin had always been an intelligent child. Unfortunately that intelligence did not always work in his favor.  
–  
Growing up, Armin had sensed for a long while that something was off about his family. From the way any adult he came in contact with gave him a pitying look, to the mere fact that he only possessed a grandfather, but no father to speak of. Nor a mother for that matter. The differences were enough to spark a curiosity in him and he spent a great amount of time observing. 

He watched the other kids around his age whine to their mothers about a bruised limb or a small cut that could only be solved with her love. He looked on from a distance as fathers chased their laughing/screaming children only to scoop them up and throw them in the air, both subjects giggling in pure enjoyment. 

It set off a longing in Armin that he didn't even realize was there. A grandfather was all well and good, but he was too old and stiff to run with him, and a bit too gruff and blunt to openly show his affection on a regular basis. 

It hardly seemed fair, Armin thought to himself after weeks of watching, that everyone should get a mother and a father but him. He resolved to ask his grandfather about this as soon as he possibly could. 

–

The time came after dinner. Armin figured his grandfather might be at his most agreeable when he was full. It had proved to be true in the past. Armin himself ate a bit to quick in his nervousness and felt a bit queasy as a result. He waited for his grandfather to finish before opening his mouth. 

“Grandpa?” he began.

“Hm?” 

Armin picked at the end of one of his far too long sleeves for a moment before continuing. 

“Grandpa, why don't I have a mom and dad?” 

There was a silence that followed the question, and Armin felt his mouth go dry, wondering if he'd said something wrong. 

When he looked up and saw the pain in his grandfather's expression he knew he had and quickly tried to backtrack as he stared down at the table. One hand worked on his sleeve again, pulling a small thread anxiously and undoing the stitching by accident. 

“I-I'm sorry, I just thought...all the other kids have one and I--” Armin talked so quickly and loudly that he did not notice when his grandfather stood up from his chair and rushed over. 

His confused mess of a sentence stopped short when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him in an embrace. Surprised, Armin took a moment before he looped his own arms around his grandfather as far as he could. 

“My dear boy,” Armin had to catch his breath as he heard the tears in his grandfather's voice, and felt a couple of those tears on the top of his head. His grandfather never cried. 

“They never meant to leave you for so long.” 

Armin squirmed a bit out of the hold to look up at his grandfather's face, confusion and hurt marring his expression. 

“What happened?” 

There was another silence, a bit longer than the first and finally after a long wait, 

“They left the walls.” 

Armin felt his eyes widen and his heart drop with a sickening thud in his ears. They had...but that meant...

“Oh.” 

His grandfather scooped him up gently and sat down in Armin's chair to hold him close. Armin wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck and held him tight as his own eyes teared up. So they were gone then. Not just missing but...really and truly gone. 

Pulling back and wiping the heel of his hand under his eyes, Armin sniffed and settled into a more comfortable position on his grandfather's lap, head resting against the man's chest as he listened to the heartbeat. He found comfort in the sound. 

“What were they like?” 

The rumbling from his grandfather's voice could be felt as he begun, “You're mother was a beautiful woman, one of the kindest I'd ever met. And your father was as smart as they came...”


End file.
